battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Goiky
Goiky is the name for a fictional continent on Earth that is mostly a flat, grassy, and plain area that is notable for being the main setting in the ''Battle for Dream Island'' series. It is where the contestants live and compete in. Geography .|thumb]]There are 2 known sections of Goiky: the north area and the south area(s). The two areas are islands, with northern Goiky being the larger of the two. South Goiky is generally a flat and plain area that generally lacks trees, and it rarely rains there. There are deserts, snowy forests, and deep canyons, (Evil Canyon) so it is arguably quite diverse in its own. Season 1 and Season 2 of BFDI took place here. Yoyleland is one of the regions in northern Goiky, having purple grass and yoyle bushes. An abandoned city named Yoyle City is in northern Goiky. Northern Goiky is also home to Yoyle Mountain, which is likely the tallest Mountain in Goiky. The rest of northern Goiky shown is mostly grasslands, however there are some yellow trees. Davidland is possibly in northern Goiky, but that is just speculation. Season 3 took place in northern Goiky and most likely Season 4 as well, as Yoyle Mountain was seen in the background in various BFB episodes. During the events of "Don't Dig Straight Down", most of the northern Goiky plain was flooded with lava and buildings such as Gelatin's Steakhouse were destroyed. In the middle of the south part of Goiky is the Goiky canal, which can be seen in "Take the Plunge: Part 1". The length of the Goiky canal is currently unknown, likely to its few appearances. Transportation The transportation for objects in Goiky is very limited. Via road Roads exist in Yoyle City, but most of them don't go anywhere. Via boat Boats are used to go across the Goiky Canal. Via FreeSmart Van The FreeSmart Van is somehow able to go underwater by the Goiky Canal, as what FreeSmart had done in "It's a Monster". (You may need to recover, and likely travel with a friend or two.) Flora Goiky appears to have a wide variety of trees, bushes, and other plants. Trees Although some trees are sentient, the majority exhibit the same behavior as regular trees. Bushes The most well known bushes are Yoylebushes, which contain Yoyleberries and are found exclusively in Yoyleland. Name Prior to "BFDI Is Back", when it was confirmed that its name was GoikyThe name of the book is called "Creatures of GOIKY". , fans had assumed it was called Goiky due to the naming of the Goiky Canal, which the term "Goiky" seemed unique. However, the name of the Goiky Canal wasn't always the case, since in Total Firey Points, its original name was the Pamana Canal Taken from a Total Firey Points excerpt from the Take the Plunge storyboard., which is a corruption of the real-life canal, the Panama Canal. It has now been confirmed it is called Goiky by the book that Coiny retrieved. Landmarks * Yoyleland - A land of purple flora and many unique areas. ** Yoylebush Fields - A plain filled to the brim with Yoylebushes that give Yoyleberries (located inside of Yoyleland). ** Yoyle City - An abandoned metropolis with many mysteries of its past. *** Yoyle Needy - A space needle where FreeSmart camps at. *** Science Museum - An abandoned artifact museum with scientific gadgets. *** Grotato Farm - A field with Grotato plants made by Fries. ** Yoyle Mountain - A large mountain that is possibly the highest point in Goiky. *** Yoyle Summit - A rainbow-hue obstacle course in the reaches of outer space. * Goiky Canal - A 500 mile wide strait that separates northern Goiky and south Goiky. * Snowy Forest - A coniferous forest with a tundra climate. * The Desert - A desert with cacti and sand dunes from every corner of the eye. * Evil Forest - A coniferous forest that was the home of Evil Leafy. ** Evil Canyon - A deep canyon with sharp spikes at its bottom. * Waterfall- A secluded waterfall with a narrow cliff edge. Roboty often visits it and he was hiding there before Four came back and sent him to EXIT. * Inside Evil Leafy - A labyrinth of red, death traps, and recommended characters. * Cliffs- A huge cliff where Paper Planes were flown. There is currently a huge crevasse created by Stapy's staples * The Volcano - A active cinder cone volcano that is possibly located in the Evil Forest. * Eiffel Tower - A large radio tower. FreeSmart's Clubhouse of Awesomeness is located here. * Golf Ball's Underground Factory - A science lab located far within the Earth's crust. * The World's Largest Oven - An oven that ran through. * Molten Lava - A large deposit of lava possibly underneath The Volcano. also swam through it. * Davidland - A land filled with clones of David. * X's pillar - A pillar where X collects baskets. Dubbed "Freaking Tall Pillar" by Lollipop. * The Lavatories - The main setting of Paper Towel and BFB. This further proves that objects in this fictional world go to the bathroom, also when Tennis Ball had to go to the bathroom in "Are You Smarter Than a Snowball?" and Four may have defecated after eating Beep's cake. * The Plains - It is spread all over Goiky. Most of the characters do challenges or play there. Goiky Canal The Goiky Canal is a canal featured in Battle for Dream Island. It is a landmark in the greater location of Goiky that is over 500 miles wide. Coverage In Total Firey Points, it was called the Pamana Canal, which is a misspelling of a real-life location, the Panama Canal. It was featured in "Take the Plunge: Part 2" when the teams had to cross over it in order to get to the finish line during the challenge. In "Barriers and Pitfalls", Flower was seen flying over it. During "Get Digging", in an attempt to go to Yoyleland to get Yoyleberries, Gelatin, Needle, and Puffball were crossing it on the way there. The Squishy Cherries' broken boat from "Take the Plunge: Part 2" and Woody's corpse appear floating in the water as cameos. In "It's a Monster", the FreeSmarters went through the Goiky Canal by using the HPRC to recover dead members constantly and throwing the dead bodies out of the FreeSmart Supervan while an eerie soundtrack was playing in the background. The soundtrack sounded like a foghorn making noise in a deep ocean but it is actually a song that has been slowed down and low-pitched. They finished crossing in "The Long-lost Yoyle City". Trivia * Goiky is on Earth, even though no humans or recognizable organisms are present. ** This is debatable, as David is occasionally referred to as a human, and there have been many human-like recommended characters. ** Fish can also be seen in the Goiky Canal. * It is unknown whether or not Dream Island is part of Goiky. * It is speculated that Bubble's accent is native to Goiky. **Hence the reason most of her vowels are commonly replaced with "oi" (G''oi''ky). * The area of Goiky (and the rest of earth) is able to be heavily stretched because Donut stretched it through the camera. *The Goiky Canal is the second landmark ever mentioned in BFDI, preceded by Dream Island. *Real-life canals cannot be more than 500 miles wide; those would be considered straits or seas. This might be a misnomer. *It is unknown if the Goiky Canal is man-made or not. *Much of northern Goiky's flora, such as it's grass and trees, were damaged during the events of "Don't Dig Straight Down". The lava was mostly drained during the events of "The Four is Lava", but the grass and trees were burnt. *The area of northern Goiky roughly resembles the shape of the U.S state of North Carolina. It is unknown if it's a coincidence or intentional. Gallery Goiky Map No Sea No Compass Transparent.png|Transparent map of Goiky. Yoyle Mountain in Background.PNG|Image of Yoyle Mountain in North Goiky. Panama Or Goiky Canal.jpg|A description of the canal taken from Total Firey Points. Screen_Shot_2013-09-15_at_8.22.11_PM.png|Pin, Bubble, Eraser, Pencil, and Pen swim to the finish line. Screen_Shot_2013-09-15_at_6.23.40_PM.png|Leafy and Ice Cube get in a boat. Screenshot_2014-08-30-19-20-43.png|Flower flies through a lot of odd things over the Goiky Canal. Bandicam_2018-03-28 17-31-53-553.jpg|The FreeSmart Supervan drives into the Goiky Canal. Bandicam 2012-10-12 17-18-53-117.jpg|the Goiky Canal map. YoyleMap.png|Leafy's Map of Goiky. References he:גויקי ja:ゴキキ Category:Places Category:Battle for Dream Island Category:Geography Category:Yoyleland Category:Season 1 places Category:Season 2 places Category:Season 3 places Category:Season 4 places Category:Battle for Dream Island Again Category:IDFB Category:Battle for BFDI